Seducing You
by TheTickTockClock
Summary: Draco Malfoy, rich, handsome, and dangerous. He was not a person to be toyed with, mind you. Once, someone did dare to, but he was never heard from again. Scary isn’t it? But this story isn’t meant to be a scary story, it’s meant to be a love story.


Draco Malfoy, rich, handsome, and dangerous. He was not a person to be toyed with, mind you. Once, someone did dare to, but he was never heard from again. Scary isn't it? But this story isn't meant to be a scary story, it's meant to be a love story.

After the war, and his parent's death, Draco realized he had a fascination with casinos. But he denied himself, after all they were muggle. But as time passed, he decided to build one, where? The place where all casinos are built, Las Vegas. It irked him a little knowing that he was probably going to have a muggle lifestyle, no house elves, no magic in public. But that didn't matter, A Malfoy always gets what he wants. He started with a small one, but success hit him like a bullet, and now, in the present, he owned a large chain of casinos, and not only was he popular in the magical world, but now in the muggle world.

Draco paced in his office back and forth, in front of him was a fragile looking man, his name was George.

"George, what do you mean we lost more than half our profits?" Draco's eyes glinted dangerously.

"W-well that girl was very lucky," _Or very cunning, he thought _he shivered in his couch.

"Who is this **girl**," Now Draco stopped and stared at himself in the mirror, he was handsome, with platinum blonde hair, pretty face, and impeccable manners, what girl wouldn't want him?

"Her name is quite o-odd I must say, H-H-Hermione Granger," Draco burst out laughing, George started in surprise, it was a long time since he heard his boss laugh.

"I bet she'll come back,"

And what do you know, he was right.

_**Next week.**_

He stared at the security monitor, _No way, this can't be bucktoothed Granger, he thought in surprise_ The security monitor showed a woman in a black dress, with pearl earrings, not much, but it was enough to make her look ravishing. The woman in there was laughing carelessly, with a glass of water in her hand. She looked sophisticated and sexy, and she knew it. The security guard became nervous; it was more than five minutes since his boss was staring at the monitor.

"U-uh sir?" the guard shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Go fetch her," he whispered with an unusual look in his eye.

_**Five minutes later.**_

When the guard finally did "fetch" her, they were holding both of arms, and half of her dress was ripped, the bottom half… unfortunately. Her hair was undone, and she looked like a tigress ready to pounce on her prey.

"My, my Granger, you look stunning tonight," Draco trailed his finger on her neck to her cheek; she fought to free her hands from the guards.

"Bastard!" she spat. Draco clenched his fist, he wasn't used to being talked that way and he wasn't about to. He smacked her. Her cheek slowly turned red and tears stung her eyes.

He immediately felt sorry "I'm sorry Granger, guards you are dismissed,"

"B-but s-sir!"

"**Dismissed**," Draco gave him one hard look, both guards ran for the door, once the door was shut he turned to her. "Tea or coffee?" he whispered in her ear.

"Tea," she answered coldly, Draco took a pitcher and poured a cup for him and her. She crossed her legs and tapped her fingers on his desk expectantly. Draco chuckled, he handed her a cup and he sat down next to not across from her, as she expected.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him, fire in her eyes.

"Seducing you," He replied huskily.

"Well you're failing," she attempted to stand up, but Draco was having none of that, he grabbed her wrist, and crashed his lips to hers. She started to move away, but Draco's grip was like iron. This kiss got hotter and hotter, it got so heated even Paris Hilton would blush watching them. Then, the impossible happened, Hermione moaned.

All of a sudden adrenaline rushed inside Hermione, she felt happy for the first time.

"Oh God, Draco!" she moaned, he smirked.

She liked it.

**Five hours later.**

Hermione carried herself off Draco's bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Home," She said, she was afraid this would happen, she was just another one. One he could cross off his list.

"In your dreams Granger," She widened her eyes. "You really think I would let you leave after _**this,**_"

"This was fun and all, but I really need to go," Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled hard so that her head was on his chest.

"I don't think so," he growled, "I love you, I've loved you ever since Hogwarts" he whispered. She gasped, and then narrowed her eyes.

"M-Malf-"

"Draco,"

"Draco, this really isn't a smart decision," she whispered. "Don't think that just because you told me that _**you**_ love _**me**_ I would just magically fall in love with you!" He smirked, and then went on top of her.

"You really think that?" He whispered near her lips. Then kissed her, she immediately responded. Draco chuckled. "See? You like it," His eyes glinted with lust.

"Uh! Get off!" she pushed him off. And quickly put on her clothes. Draco grabbed her arm, he looked like a Greek god without his clothes on, but Hermione knew better. She can't believe that she is in this position, half naked while a fully naked Malfoy is grabbing her arm.

Harry suggested that she should have a day off, so she decided to go to a casino. Neither Hermione nor Harry knew that the casino was owned by the great Draco. Tears sprang in her eyes, what the hell?! What is she doing here, she was supposed collect her winnings and go home. But no, stupid Draco had to go on and "seduce" her. Draco came closer, "S-stop," the tears started to run down her cheeks. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her, this time with so much feeling and love that her tears came down harder and faster.

"Hermione, I love you," he whispered. That time, Hermione knew it was a genuine confession, and that this moment would be etched in her mine forever.

"B-but-" Draco interrupted her with another kiss.

"I love you too, Draco,"


End file.
